


gift me forever

by Avidreader6, ImagineTheHaus



Series: ITH Holiday Special 2k16 [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 19 days to Haus Christmas, Advent Calendar, Fluff, M/M, jack buys bitty a house, jack pulls a jim halpert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: Imagine the Haus or one of the couples using an advent calendar (you know where there's like scheduled gifts) to make a big announcement.





	

Bitty finds the first gift when he shuffled into the kitchen and reached into the cabinet. The box is in the spot where his mug usually sits. It’s a small box wrapped with a Falconers Blue bow. “Jack!” **  
**

At first, there’s no answer, so Bitty calls again. “Jack!”

“I’m right here, Bits. What’s going on?” Jack’s standing right behind Bitty, hair still mussed from just waking up.

Holding up the gift, Bitty gave it a shake, hoping for a clue about what was inside. “Care to explain?”

Jack took the box and blushed. “First gift for the Advent calendar. There will be one each day leading up to Christmas. The gifts aren’t big. They’re just little things for the season.” Handing the gift back to Bitty, he smiled. “Open it.”

Lifting the lid, Bitty reached into the box and lifted out a small chair. It was a chair definitely intended for a dollhouse, but what Bitty really loved was how similar it was to the chairs that currently resided in the kitchen.

“Jack? What does this mean?”

Jack winked at Bitty. “Can’t tell you. You’ll just have to see what else you get. Coffee ready?”

* * *

Over the next week, Bitty opened each box and found three more chairs, a small table, an oven, a fridge, and some miniature pies. Bitty had arranged the dollhouse furniture on their own kitchen table for Jack to see when he comes home and Bitty is hoping maybe Jack will finally give him some sort of clue about why all the Advent gifts have been furniture.

When Jack comes home, Bitty is decorating Christmas cookies and humming along to ‘Jingle Bell Rock’. There is a little spot of green icing at the corner of his mouth and when Jack spies it, he dips down and kisses Bitty, licking away the icing as he does. “Tastes good, Bits. Any of those cookies for me?”

“There might be.” Bitty held out a cookie shaped like a tree, freshly iced and covered in sprinkles. When Jack reached out for it, Bitty pulled it back. “Uh uh, tell me about the gifts and you get the cookie.”

Jack frowned and took a seat next to Bitty. Leaning close, he kissed along Bitty’s jaw. “Well…the thing about the gifts is…”

“Yes?”

“There are eighteen more and then I have one big gift for you.” Jack snatched the cookie from Bitty’s hand before he could protest and took a big bite. “Delicious, Bitty.”

Bitty sat there shocked as Jack took the cookie and hurried to their bedroom to change. He stared at Jack’s retreating back for a minute before standing and following him to their bedroom. “You stop right there, Jack Zimmerman!”

Jack stopped in the doorway to their bedroom and licked the remaining icing from his fingers. Watching Jack carefully lick the icing away, Bitty completely forgot why he had been chasing Jack and knew all he wanted was to watch Jack lick any remaining icing off his fingers.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Bitty was staring at the last Advent gift. It was the same size as all the others, but Bitty knew it was going to be different. All month he’d opened box after box filled with tiny furniture. A bed, and a sofa, and assorted chairs, and even tiny hockey gear. He was waiting for Jack to finish getting ready for Ransom and Holster’s Christmas party and had promised he’d wait to open the gift until Jack was there.

When Jack stepped into the living room, Bitty took a moment to appreciate the way he looked in his suit before standing, box in hand. “Can I open it, now?”

Jack took his own minute to appreciate Bitty in his own suit before perching on the arm of the chair. Jack wrapped an arm around Bitty’s waist. “Go ahead.”

Lifting the lid, Bitty found a key nestled inside. “Jack? Is this? Is this what I think it is?”

“Depends on what you think it is.”

“Is this a key…to a house?”

Nuzzling into Bitty’s arm, Jack nodded. “I drove by this house one day and it was just perfect. I know I should have talked to you first, but the realtor said there had already been offers and she took me on a tour and I just knew. It’s our house. I could see us in every room of the place. Are you mad?”

Bitty kissed the top of Jack’s head. “I’m not mad. This is, by far, is one of the sweetest things you have ever done for us, honey. Can we go see it after the party?”

Hugging Bitty tighter, Jack sighed. “Of course. I think you’re really going to love it.”

“I know I will, honey.”

Together, they went to the party and when Bitty revealed Jack’s gift, both Ransom and Holster cheered before moving on to teasing Jack.

“Bro! You bought a house!”

“Cannot believe you pulled a Halpert and just bought it for Bitty!”

Jack smiled and went along with the teasing. “Yeah, yeah. Maybe next year, we’ll be the ones hosting the party, eh?”

* * *

Once the party wound down, Jack carried a tired Bitty to their car and asked. “Still want to see the house?”

Perking up, BItty bounced in his seat. “Yes! Let’s go!”

The drive to the house wasn’t long and as Jack pulled up the driveway, Bitty gasped and once the car stopped he was out of his seat and hurrying to the front door. Jack followed behind at a slower pace, just watching Bitty take it all in. “What do you think?”

“Jack, it’s beautiful.” Pulling the key from his pocket, Bitty opened the door. “I can’t wait to see inside.”

Together they toured the house and when they came back to the kitchen, Bitty was crying silent tears. “Bitty? What’s wrong?”

“Absolutely nothing. This house is perfect. Can we stay here tonight? Have Christmas morning here?”

Pressing Bitty back against the counters, Jack kissed him. “We can. I’ll get the spare blankets from the car.”

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imaginethehaus.tumblr.com) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
